Kiss N' Tell
by Serene Cullen
Summary: SCOGUAN. Based off of the Ke ha song Kiss N' Tell. Bobby was with Rogue but when John sees things his conscience won't let it go unpunished, ironically Logan and Scott won't either.  Scott/Marie/Logan


Kiss N' Tell

"Hey Rogue," Rogue picked up her cell phone from its place on her old nightstand.

"Hey Pyro wasn't expecting a call from you," Rogue smiled into her cell phone plopping down on her bed. "Everything's ok right? Nothing with Magneto?"

"No everything's fine," he assured "well not everything but I mean everything with the X-men."

"Pyro what's wrong?"

"Look you aren't really gonna love this but well," he paused "Bobby and Kitty just got off the couch from makin out and went into Kitty's room." Rogue didn't say anything for a long time. "You ok?" John sounded nervous.

"I'll be on the next plane to New York, _don't_ tell Bobby," Rogue instructed.

"Promise," he nodded.

"Oh and John," Rogue caught his attention before he hung up.

"Ya?"

"Thanks for having the decency to tell me," she smiled.

"No problem, you deserve someone great."

"I appreciate it," Rogue said.

"Also I kinda sort of already told Scott and Logan too. They helped me decide I needed to tell you."

Rogue groaned inwardly a bit since she knew both Scott and Logan would flip. Logan never out grew his protective streak and Scott and Marie had become close friends. "Well thanks for the warning," she giggled and he laughed to.

"See you soon," he said and the line went dead. Marie stood from her bed in Mississippi and began packing all of her clothes from her month trip back.

#

"Let's go," Scott urged Bobby into the danger area.

"What just me?" Bobby asked confused.

"Yes you'll be going in on a solo mission," Scott ordered. Bobby was put into the simulator and given the hardest training of his life. What was Scott trying to do kill him? Scott simply made the training as difficult as possible and it may be true that some lasers were aimed low.

Scott sat up on the control panels and kept sending more and more monsters after Bobby. Bobby froze as many as he could until one finally grabbed his leg. The beast tossed him against a wall and went to deliver the final blow. Scott reluctantly ended the simulation since it was wrong to have a student killed.

Bobby left the simulation room and went into the locker room to wash off the layers and layers of sweat that coated him. The leather suit practically squeaked as he pealed it off his sweat soaked body.

Logan came into the changing room right as Bobby was getting out. "Hey Iceman I need a sparring partner come on," Logan called walking out not letting the boy respond.

Bobby followed like a good boy and he and Logan began to spar. Bobby noticed from the first minute that Logan was going on a level that hit somewhere high above difficult. Half way through Logan broke a rule and brought his claws out. He slashed at Bobby and the boy screamed in protest. "Hey no mutations that's the rule!" he yelled.

"You think the Brotherhood isn't going to use their mutations?" Logan growled while slashing his claws at Bobby once again.

"Well no but that doesn't mean we have to try and kill me," he jumped back again.

"I'm just doing what I need to," Logan said smirking.

"What you need to what the hell does that mean?" Bobby yelled jumping out of the way again.

"Logan!" Scott's head peaked in.

"I thought we had an agreement one eye," Logan said slashing at Bobby again.

"Part of the deal was no more names like that. However I'm sure Marie will settle it since she's just arrived," Scott said.

"Marie's here?" both Logan and Bobby asked.

"Ya she just got in," Scott said as he began walking down the hall. Logan was quick to follow and Bobby was quick to sprint the other way.

"Logan! Scott!" Marie said setting her two bags down and hugging the two men who appeared before her. "Oh I've missed you both so much!" she held them both close.

"Missed you too you little sweet thing," Logan winked.

"So you ready to take up our offer? We've done everything you said three months ago." Scott looked at her while both men locked their hearts and minds on the idea proposed seemingly years ago.

"Made friends?"

"We did better than that," Logan said smiling. "We even plotted together and got revenge on Bobby," Logan seemed proud of his statement.

"You guys did what?" Marie asked shocked. "You told Bobby I know?"

"Well not exactly," Scott said.

"Then he knows you guys know?" Marie asked again.

"Not that either, exactly," Logan said looking over at his new, cringe, friend.

"So," Marie gave them an odd look.

"Hi Rogue," Bobby said scoffing his shoe and smiling at her.

"Hey," she said smiling lightly and brushing her white streak behind her ear. "Miss me?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I did," he said pushing past the two older men, also his teachers and pulled her into his embrace. Ok maybe she didn't need to do this, she could just leave it at a onetime thing. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and exhaled. "You look amazing in this new sundress," he ran his fingers down her exposed arms and took in her beautiful body.

"Thanks it's new, I thought you know since I can control my powers now, well ok never mind my mom thought," Marie smiled.

"Well it looks stunning," he said running his hand down her back.

Logan snarled and grabbed his hand "careful there bucko."

"Hey she's my girlfriend," Bobby said puffing up.

"And what Kitty's your fuck friend?" Scott asked quietly.

Bobby's cheeks began to blush and he looked away.

"Fuck friend?" Marie asked. "I was told it was just a kiss."

"What no I would never do that to you Rogue," Bobby said taking her head in his hands. He pressed her back against the doors and leaned against her. "I would never ever hurt you," he looked longingly into her eyes.

She looked up at him and she wanted to believe him but John wouldn't lie to her! Logan wouldn't, Scott wouldn't.

"I, I," he smiled down at her assuming she'd take him right back. "I think it's over," she smiled softly and retreated from his arms. Marie smiled at Logan and Scott and took both of their hands.

"So are we together then?" Logan and Scott asked each holding one of her bags.

"You two still understand that this is _so_ wrong right?"

"Hey we both love you," Logan started.

"And we've already accomplished all of your terms so you have to say yes," Scott said kissing her cheek.

"Well if you guys really both want to go out with me at the same time and you're really ok with it then I'm yours." Marie led both of the men into her room and the group wasn't seen for the next two hours.

**AN: I hope you guys like this it took me forever to write it because I have procrastination issues lol. PLEASE review!**


End file.
